A KAORU ROMANCE
by Mooi Mandy
Summary: "So is the reason you stopped visiting, because you thought I was arranged to be married too?" He reached for her hand, and squeezed it gently.


**Author Note: I decided that there aren't enough Kaoru/Haruhi pairing, so decided that I wanted to start one. Most of the pairing I read involving Kaoru, and Haruhi are usually turned into a threesome, and it gets boring sometimes to read. I like the character Kaoru, because he is so much more independent then Hikaru, from what I noticed af least. I hope you like this story...**

**Summary: This will take place after Hikaru get's married, through an arrangement. I hope you like this. This is two years after the youngest host had graduated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Ouran HSHC.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"How are you holding up, Kaoru?" An all to familiar voice asked, causing him to turn his attention from the newlyweds on the dance floor. He smiled at his friend, always happy to have her around. "Haruhi, you're here."

She looked at the wedded couple on the dance floor, and smiled softly. "Of course I came, he is one of my best friends you know," she smiled up at the younger twin, "So does your parents have your wife picked out?"

"Nope, I am the youngest, so I did not have to go through an arranged marriage." He studied the girl beside him, she wear a nice floor length strapless, blue dress, and her long hair went past her elbow, in nice chocolate curls. He blushed when she caught him staring, and then quickly looked away, "Did you bring a date?"

"I wouldn't say that," She looked over, to where Tamaki, and Kyoya, talking by the small bar. "As I was about to head out to the wedding, Tamaki came and forced me into the Limo."

When he listened, he realized his friend was trying to avoid the the King, he gently took her arm, "Want to hide?"

She looked at the twin, a little surprised, but smiled in gratitude. "Yeah."

With that, he silently lead her down a long hall, and into an empty parlor. The music from the orchestra could still be heard from the ball room, where his twins reception took place, so it was a comfort for the silence the two shared.

Haruhi walked over to the large window, and stared out at the night sky. "So do you think your brother will learn to love her?"

"He actually fell in love with her, since the first meeting they had." Kaoru quietly stood behind her, and placed a hand to her shoulder. "Are you sad he is marrying someone else?"

She looked up at the red haired twin, a little surprised at his question. "No."

He didn't look at her, as he started to explain. "I thought since you had that date freshmen-"

"Well if I recall you were the one who asked me out, and I said yes to you." She turned, and faced the man behind her, "I said yes to you, because I liked you. When Hikaru showed up instead, because he said you were sick, and you wanted him to spend the day with me I did."

He stared down at the brunette, not realizing his arms starting to wrap around her waist. "I brother liked you, I didn't want to stand in the way of his happiness."

\"Your brother only liked me, because I was a toy to him," She snaked her arms around him neck. "You treated me, like a person."

Without realizing, Kaoru started to lead the girl in his arms around the parlor, as the waltz was heard from the other room. He placed his forehead against her, as the music played.

"Only time I was upset at hearing you brother was arranged to be married, was because I thought the same went for you." She pressed her head, against the twins chest, and let a couple of tears escape her eyes. "I just come to realize through the years, that you just didn't feel anything rather then a close friend to you. My feeling never would, or could be-"

Before she was able to finish her sentence, his lips suddenly connected to hers in a gently, yet passionate kiss. When air became a need, he pulled away and looked down into her eyes, as he leaned his forehead against hers. "Haruhi, I-"

"Sorry to interrupt you son, but your brother is about to leave," A tall then women peaked into the room, her hair was the same color as the twins. She smiled when she spotted Haruhi, "I am glad you made it, Fujioka, Haruhi-chan."

Haruhi stepped away from the embrace, and smiled at the older woman, "Thank you, ma'am. I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"We're coming mother," Kaoru took a hold of the blushing girls hand, as he lead her back out towards the wedding, to say farewell to his older twin.

"There you are Haruhi," A slightly drunk Tamaki, came up next to the younger classmates. He didn't notice the joined hands, as he stood behind the two, and rested a hand on each there shoulders, "Weddings are so magical."

"Kaoru, Hikaru!" Hikaru ran towards his twin, and there best friend, all smiled, "We are going to California, they are having a large Fashion Festival, with top models, and everything." He wrapped his arms around the two, and looked up at Tamaki, "have fun in France, Boss."

"I will, enjoy your honeymoon," The drunk blonde explained, he waved like a looney, until a woman carrying a tray of more drinks walked past him. "I am thirsty." he didn't give his three friend another thought, as he followed the tray of drinks, trying to catch up keep up.

Hikaru just rolled his eyes, then looked at the small brunette, he smiled a little, "Make sure Kaoru, doesn't get to lonely with out me for two weeks. Okay?" He kissed his friends cheek, before wrapped his arms around his brother, "I love you Kaoru," he gently kissed his brother temple, before rejoining his wife.

Kaoru just smiled, as he waved to his twin, a single tear falling from his cheek. "I'm happy for him."

"You know, you can always call me, if you are feeling a little lonely." Haruhi smiled at the remaining twin, "You have my number."

"So?" He wrapped his arms around the brunettes waist. "I think your ride is a little to drunk, for my liking. I don't think it would be safe for you to be alone in a Limo with him," he was giving her that playful smile she always did like.

"I could always walk home." She snaked her arms around the twins neck, and smiled. "Will that be better for you conscience?"

He just shook his head, as he leaned in to kiss her. "I think someone sober should drive you back to your place."

"She could ride with us," Came a cheerful, childlike voice. "Takashi, and I don't mind."

Kaoru turned and looked at the small Senpai, and smiled. "Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai, I didn't know you were here," he reached for Haruhi's hand, from behind him, and smiled. "I was trying to hint to our friend, that I wanted to drive her home."

"Oh, alright." Hani blushed, realizing his own misunderstanding. "Alright, have fun."

""We need to go now, Mitsukuni." The older Senpai, lifted the small over his shoulder. He looked down at his two younger friends. "See you."

After everyone else left, the two younger friends got into a red corvette, and headed to Haruhi's apartment.

"I didn't know you had your own car," Haruhi relaxed against the passenger seat, as she watched the scenery pass on the way to her place.

"So how is your dad, he doing alright since you moved out?" Kaoru asked, as he pulled in front of the young girls apartment.

"Dad is renting a room, from one of his co-worker friends," She looked up towards the building, and back at the man beside her.

"So is the reason you stopped visiting, because you thought I was arranged to be married too?" He reached for her hand, and squeezed it gently.

She just nodded, as she looked down at the joined hands, "But your mother called me, and asked me to come to the wedding, because she told me that you might need a friend. She told me that Hikaru was the only one who was arranged to get married, because he was the older sibling." She finally looked up at her friend, "I'm glad I came." She opened the door, and stepped out into the cool night air. After a couple.

Kaoru came around to where the girl was now standing, and took her hand again. "Can I walk you to you place?"

"No." She turned, and smiled up at the twin. "You can stay the night, if you want. We waited to long, I mean if you want."

He just pulled her closer to him, and kissed her passionately. "You have know idea how much I would like that, I love you, Haruhi."

"I love you to, Kaoru," She smiled, as she looked up into his eyes. "Always have."

**Author Note: I hope you like this story, as much as I enjoyed writing it. I will have some flash back, in the coming chapters. Please Review!**


End file.
